1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silver halide emulsion and also to a light-sensitive material prepared by using the emulsion. More particularly, it relates to a silver halide emulsion which excels in photographic sensitivity and also to a light-sensitive material which is prepared by using this silver halide emulsion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dislocation in silver halide grains are described in many theses, among which are:
1. C. R. Berry, J. Appl. Phys., 27,636 (1956)
2. C. R. Berry, D. C. Skilman, J. Appl. Phys., 35, 2165 (1964)
3. J. F.Hamilton, Phot. Sci. Eng., 11, 57 (1967)
4. T. Shiozawa, J. Soc. Phot. Sci. Jap., 34, 16(1971)
5. T. Shiozawa, J. Soc. Phot. Sci. Jap., 35, 213(1972)
These theses teach that the dislocation in crystals can be observed by means of X-ray diffraction analysis or low-temperature transmission electron microscope. Also do they disclose that various types of dislocation occur in crystals when strain is applied, on purpose, to the crystals.
Intentional introduction of dislocation into tabular silver halide grains, thereby to improve the photographic properties thereof, is known in the art.
JP-A-63-220238 discloses a method of forming dislocation lines in the sides of tabular grains.
JP-A-1-102547 discloses a method of forming dislocation lines in the major surfaces of tabular grains.
JP-A-1-314201 discloses a method of forming dislocation lines in the corners of tabular grains. ("JP-A" means Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application.)
Method of tellurium sensitization and tellurium sensitizers are generally described in several references, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,623,499, 3,320,069, 3,772,031, 3,531,289, 3,655,394, and 4,704,349, British Patents 235,211, 1,121,496, 1,295,462, 1,396,696, and 2,160,993, Canadian Patent 800,958, and JP-A-61-67845. However, specific tellurium sensitizers are described in detail in a few references only, such as British Patents 1,295,462 and 1,396,696, and Canadian Patent 800,958.